


Beyond the Sea

by respierra



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post Movie, becket feels, happy ending with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respierra/pseuds/respierra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super super super short drabble (AKA the product of one viewing of pacific rim and copious amounts of feelings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a small piece guys! School has started up for me again (woohoo freshman year!) so I don't have a lot of time for writing outside of essays, but I'll try to get through my writing block when I have some time. Thank you to everyone who has sent compliments and reviews, I appreciate them so so so much!
> 
> Listen to “The Ocean” by Noah Gunderson as you read this for extra emotions.

The dome is quiet when he leaves it. Theres a light fog outside, and when he breathes in the clouded air it feels like calm triumph. He makes his way across the empty streets and walks in silence. It seems as if everyone is taking a day off today.

When he reaches the shoreline, the waves lap gently at his feet, dark and persistent and cold. He remembers a time when he looked out at the water and felt fear tear at his heart. When he couldn’t face the ocean and the things, the memories, the monsters it held. Now Raleigh can finally dip his toes into the sea, but thats not what he came here for.

Sitting where the water wets the edges of his pants, he takes a deep breath and begins to talk. The words flow out of him almost effortlessly as he recounts everything that has happened. How Mako and him helped save the world (but mostly Mako) and who they lost while doing so. How they didn’t have to worry about cramped shelters or drivesuits or drifting anymore. What he thought of Chuck, Hansen’s kid, can you believe it?, and how home was emptier without him. He tells the ocean of his nightmares, what he sees when he closes his eyes and he’s all alone, although not really anymore. He confesses his hopes and dreams and fears, until theres nothing really left to say except: “I miss you, Yance.”

Because while the ocean holds the unknown and the dangerous, it also has his brother, who he hasn’t stopped missing since the day he lost him to the waves, but thats okay. As long he can still speak and Yancy can still listen, it’ll be alright.


End file.
